


美食佳酿

by siriushan5



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 23:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14531256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriushan5/pseuds/siriushan5





	美食佳酿

Tycutio

艾斯卡勒斯亲王举办了晚宴，却意外的只邀请了卡普莱特家。也算是他明智，毕竟他也知道把卡普莱特和蒙太古放在一个房间会引发怎样的灾难。

提博尔特是不想与亲王家扯上什么关系的，但要不是他心爱的表妹茱丽叶扯着他的袖子撒娇，而奶妈又坚决不允许茱丽叶没有陪同自己前往。“我会看好你的，”提博尔特总是对茱丽叶格外心软，“但是我说回去就得回去。”

当然，不想和亲王家扯上关系的另一个原因，便是那个蒙太古家罗密欧养的疯狗茂丘西奥，见到自己就咬没有一点皇亲国戚的气质。但想来他也不是会待在这无聊晚宴接受贵族们评头论足的家伙，多半是又跟蒙太古的小子们出去混了。想到这一点，提博尔特突然觉得和心爱的表妹单独一起前往参加晚宴也不糟糕。

果然不该来的偏偏要来，命运就是与提博尔特过不去。他远远就看见了，那个然还穿的人模狗样的茂丘西奥，居然屈尊为一房间的宾客们表演歌唱。他那张狗嘴能吐出个象牙都是奇迹了，什么时候去学的歌剧？也只有在这种时候才能看出茂丘西奥所谓的皇室气质，虽然黑夜般的长发还是随意披在肩上，但当他闭上眼睛，优美的声音缱绻蜿蜒的居然让他本来长得还不错的脸蛋显得有几分圣洁。

提博尔特一定是喝多了，才会觉得茂丘西奥可以跟纯洁沾上关系，显然贵族们也是那么认为的。他们窃窃私语，说亲王的这个侄子是个不折不扣的败类，他无可救药：“听说他为了欢愉，谁的床都可以爬上，无论是青春少女还是老男人，这种时候却在装高贵，显然骨子里就是个浪荡的小混混。”，“好歹他还有一张美丽的脸蛋，”第二个贵族不怀好意地笑了，“我可是亲王的贵客，亲王会愿意用区区一个小侄子来取悦我的。”于是等提博尔特回过神来，他才意识到自己的身体已经率先做出了反应，手里掏出随身携带的匕首就扎穿了那个贵族的手掌。一时间鲜血从刀口喷涌而出，粘在卡普莱特红色的衣服上并不显眼，以他为中心的一片全部哗然起来，甚至还有几位女士当场晕倒在地。

他一定是疯了，提博尔特想道，自己一向跟那个疯子不对付，自己凭什么去维护他的名声？为什么听到别人意淫区区一个茂丘西奥自己就气血翻涌失去了理智？茱丽叶花容失色，捂住嘴震惊于自己表哥突然的暴怒。而提博尔特第一个下意识去看的，居然是茂丘西奥，他显然还没有意识到自己便是这场闹剧的起因，看到始作俑者回望着他，他绽放了一个甜美的笑，像维罗纳最皎洁的月光，并向提博尔特抛了个大大的飞吻。

不过，那位贵族有一点倒是没说错，他确实是亲王的贵客，而亲王对提博尔特的行为忍无可忍。以为没有蒙太古在卡普莱特就不会闹出什么事，结果只要提博尔特在的地方就是尖叫和流血，甚至问他因什么而动手伤人他也坚决不肯开口。亲王派人叫来了卡普莱特家的家长，将茱丽叶领回家，并要关他们这位侄子的禁闭。提博尔特当然甘愿受罚，毕竟这也不是第一次了，可是谁能想到，当晚偷偷溜进禁闭室来看望他的居然是那个茂丘西奥。

“嘿，我的猫王子~”他正大光明拿钥匙扭开了禁闭室的大门，鬼知道他是用什么甜言蜜语骗来了钥匙。“别生气嘛，您看我给您带晚餐来了，晚餐都没吃上一定饿坏了吧？”提博尔特头都没抬一下：“如果你是来取笑我的话现在就可以离开了。”茂丘西奥从来不安好心，而自己没有精力陪他耍花样。“真可惜，我还带了红酒呢。”他晃了晃酒杯，确实有一股葡萄酒的浓郁香气弥漫在房间里。

茂丘西奥当然不会就此罢休，因为提博尔特接着感受到的，便是自己的唇被结结实实地堵住了，酸涩的葡萄酒被送进自己的嘴里，茂丘西奥的舌头又去勾着提博尔特的，搅动着刚被喂进去还没能来得及下咽的葡萄酒又顺着嘴角流了一下巴，甚至流到了卡普莱特家红色的衬衫上。刹那间不止是房间，提博尔特的整个口腔甚至脑颅都被红酒的味道所占据，那个不知检点的小疯子，伸手就去解自己的衣扣，试图坐进自己怀里。“你喝多了吗？”提博尔特想都没想就把茂丘西奥从他身边推开，用袖子擦了擦嘴，“我知道你是疯子，我不知道你还是一条随时随地发情的母狗。”茂丘西奥没有生气，他反而肆意大笑起来：“我亲爱的提博尔特，不是每天都是要争个你死我活的，”他四肢并用地，重新爬回了提博尔特身边，两条长腿屈起来整个人依靠在他的怀里，“晚宴提前结束了，您是最后留下来的客人了，我当然得好好侍奉我的贵客呀。”

他们不是没有做过，提博尔特英俊得像阿波罗，虽然他几乎偏执地爱着自己的表妹，但这并不影响他和茂丘西奥互相将过多的精力发泄在对方身上，无论是哪种形式。而主动勾引提博尔特不是最明智的事情，那个暴力倾向的男人会摧毁他身边的一切，也就只有茂丘西奥这个疯子敢于正面挑战他的权威。

茂丘西奥主动将自己刚还整整齐齐的礼服脱了个干净，他皮肤白得晃眼，让人怀疑他的血液是不是也流淌着蓝色，像个吸血鬼又像个爬行动物，偏低的体温和冰冷的皮肤摸起来像鳞片。他牵起提博尔特的手放在自己赤裸的胸膛上，贴上心脏的部位：“你感觉到了吗？它在为你疯狂，我为你疯狂，告诉我你也想要这个。”提博尔特的手腕的脉搏连接着的是茂丘西奥剧烈加速的鲜活的生命，鬼知道他对多少人说过同样的情话，如果它还算情话的话。“我在想，如果我有利爪，我可以直接将它掏出来，让我看看你的血是不是红色的。”提博尔特手臂环绕到茂丘西奥的后背，将他整个人用力按在怀里，太过用力甚至要将怀里的人碾碎，他向前倾过身体去咬住茂丘西奥心脏上的肌肤，牙齿碾磨着像只捕食的野兽，而被捕食的猎物被迫向后仰去，暴露出自己全部的弱点给捕食者，从白嫩的颈静脉到柔软的胸膛和腹部。

和全身赤裸的茂丘西奥比，提博尔特穿得完完整整的礼服衬衫和裤子。繁复的扣子和装饰物膈在茂丘西奥光洁的皮肤上发疼，更不要说提博尔特暴虐地啃咬着他浑身的敏感处，从喉结，脖颈到锁骨，鲜红的乳头周围被留下了一圈明显的牙印，那可怜的敏感的乳尖被提博尔特用牙齿用力地咬上去拉扯，疼得茂丘西奥浑身发抖，甚至眼角流下了几滴泪。看到怀里人的眼泪，提博尔特讥讽般的温柔下来，用嘴唇吻掉了那颗泪：“伟大的茂丘西奥也会流泪吗？你这是在对我装可怜？”茂丘西奥大笑出了声，还故意夸张地呻吟一声：“我这是爽哭的，虽然我知道您确实没吃晚饭，但还请您操我的时候比这个劲儿大点。”

自己浑身伤痕，这种时候还继续挑衅提博尔特，茂丘西奥不是彻彻底底的疯狂，就是有自毁倾向，不管是哪个，都正合提博尔特的心意，他甚至敢说自己爱上了此刻的茂丘西奥。毫无保留地将自己全部献上，甚至还呻吟着想要更多。提博尔特掐着茂丘西奥的大腿抬起来，失去了平衡的他赶紧伸手撑在地上，那隐秘的后穴就被暴露在了提博尔特的眼前，对着那个干涩的甬道，就直接探进了两根手指。突然被进入还没准备好的后面惹得茂丘西奥一阵钻心的疼痛，额头上脊梁骨冒出了冷汗，他咧着嘴从牙缝吸着气，气喘嘘嘘地说道：“我带了……润滑剂，在上衣口袋里……”提博尔特装作没听见，两根手指反而变本加厉地探索着那身体里致命的一点。“你知道吗，茂丘西奥？”提博尔特突然想到了什么，身下被叫到名字的人抬头望着他，“听说用下面的嘴喝酒，醉得会比平时快个好几倍。”还没有反应过来他的意思，茂丘西奥被翻过身去被提博尔特重重地压在身下，而那一瓶上好的，亲王珍藏的红葡萄酒，冰凉的瓶口对着那扩张不足的穴口插了进去，酒精被直接送进了茂丘西奥的肠道。虽然只几秒就被拿了出来，但疼痛混合着震惊恐惧还是让茂丘西奥尖叫出了声：“这样真的会死人的……提博尔特……”下一瞬间，提博尔特快速解开裤腰带，早已勃起的阴茎对着那还溢着红酒的穴口就操了进去，整个分身全部一插到底。

本质上还是扩张不足，茂丘西奥疼痛地仰起头，连声音都发不出一个音节，他一头海藻般美丽的黑色长卷发被提博尔特抓在手里，扯着那头长发就挺动起了下身，完全没给茂丘西奥适应的时间 ，但挺动的幅度并不大，紧致的后穴咬得提博尔特寸步难行。“放松，茂丘西奥。”提博尔特的语气仿佛刚才那些事情都不是他做的一样。茂丘西奥的宝贝头发被揪得疼极了，他额头几乎青筋暴起龇牙咧嘴地喊道：“放松？开什么玩笑？！我可能是全欧洲第一个做爱时酒精中毒死的人！我的墓志铭可以让以后的人笑好几百年！你叫我放松？”能嘴硬就说明还有力气挣扎，果然生命力有够旺盛。提博尔特整个人覆在了他身上，一边拽着他的头发把他的脸扭过来，用破碎的吻勾勒他的五官，从额头眉骨，到眼皮和眼角，鼻梁到鼻尖，最后接吻，用舌头入侵对方的口腔，唇舌相交的原始快感让茂丘西奥爽得呻吟出声，没有什么吻技，和下身无章法的挺动一样只是粗暴的索取。

一开始绞得他生疼的后穴慢慢被操开，尝到甜头主动开始像真正的嘴一样吸吮取悦着入侵者的阴茎，慢慢引导着它操进自己更深处的肠道。倒是比他的主人耿直热情得多，提博尔特那么想到。他直起腰来，拽起茂丘西奥的一条腿就把他翻了个身，阴茎在后穴里碾了一圈，茂丘西奥丝毫不掩饰自己的快感，浪叫着像是鼓励着提博尔特更猛烈地来侵犯他，里里外外全部沾上他的味道。“茂丘西奥……”提博尔特这么想着，更加大开大合地挺动起来，“我就应该给你戴上项圈，系上铁链，把你永远拴在我身边……”茂丘西奥那本来白得像玉的无瑕的肌肤，布满了吻痕，牙印，绯红和淤青，全部都是提博尔特占有他的证明，但茂丘西奥不是他的，从来就没有一刻是属于他的。“蒙太古的小子，罗密欧和班伏里欧？他们也会这么操你吗？让你爽得流眼泪口水？”提博尔特扯着茂丘西奥额前的头发问道，一边把阴茎埋进他肠道的最深处挺弄着。这太过了……五脏六腑仿佛都要被提博尔特操得绞成一团，好像从平坦的小腹都看得见他身体里进进出出的阴茎的轮廓，从来没有被操到那么深过，茂丘西奥想回嘴反驳，但说出来的却是：“顶到底了……啊……”

听到茂丘西奥那么说，提博尔特的阴茎居然又在他的肠道里涨大了几分。他们在床上合拍得惊人，无论是粗暴如狂风骤雨般的交合还是温柔似水，像对甜蜜恋人的性爱。提博尔特俯下身去再次亲吻了茂丘西奥那伶牙俐齿的嘴巴，细致地舔过了每一颗牙齿最后舌头懒洋洋地纠缠着。茂丘西奥伸出手去，与提博尔特十指相扣，手指的缠绕让他们显得亲密极了。茂丘西奥的阴茎没有勃起，马眼却随着提博尔特的挺动一股接一股地流出透明的黏液，而每一次快感就更高地攀升一点。“你的前列腺液正被我操出来呢，你前面后面都湿得像个姑娘，我的好茂丘西奥。”提博尔特在他耳边戏弄他，并故意用力挺动了两下以示证明。茂丘西奥的伶牙俐齿完全派不上用场，只能用腰肢快乐地迎合着侵犯者，提博尔特的呼吸也越来越急促，抽插得越发凶狠，他知道他快到了。“提博尔特……提博尔特……”夹杂在呻吟声中，茂丘西奥呼唤了他的名字，不是别人的，正是他的死对头，冤家，卡普莱特家的提博尔特。他立马就会了意，俯下身去把茂丘西奥濒死般的高潮的尖叫堵在了嘴里，下身最后挺动了两下也悉数射进了茂丘西奥的身体深处，达到高潮时，更加用力地扣紧了茂丘西奥的双手。

也只有在做爱，发泄了欲望之后他们才能短暂地，像个正常人一般交流对话。提博尔特简单整理了一下衣服，他衣着整齐地仿佛可以参加晚宴，而茂丘西奥浑身光裸地坐在他怀里，身上满是性爱的痕迹，刚饱受摧残的小穴还在流出白浊的液体。提博尔特用体温包裹着怀里还在打颤的茂丘西奥，看着那洒了一地浪费了的红酒，觉得好笑：“这应该是好东西吧，偷来没喝多少，全用在你身上了真浪费。”被从肠道里灌进去的酒精被完完全全吸收进了身体，酒劲上来了让茂丘西奥头晕晕的：“开……什么玩笑……我的身体别说是区区一瓶酒了，就算是用安托瓦内特的宝石来装饰都不浪费！”以及说到浪费，没有吃晚餐的提博尔特总算感到了饥饿：“你不是说给我带了晚餐……吃的呢？”茂丘西奥大言不惭地说：“我就是晚餐啊，怎么样？吃得还满意吗？”他头晕目眩，总觉得现在提博尔特说话温柔的不正常一定是酒精的缘故，别说身体里了，满屋子都是红酒味更加催人迷醉了。而提博尔特面对茂丘西奥奇特的脑回路一阵无语，摸了摸自己饥肠辘辘的开始犯疼的胃。

“以及是的……我确实会唱歌……”说到这个，茂丘西奥居然还有点自豪，他挺了挺腰，虽然那儿刚还被提博尔特掐出了两道淤青，“看在您把我操爽了，我又被强行灌醉了可能酒精中毒活不到明天的份上，我来唱给您听一首吧，我亲爱的提博尔特，明天可就没有这个机会啦。您可以把我想象成被您囚禁在鸟笼里的夜莺什么的……”比起夜莺或许更像魅惑水手的塞壬吧，洁白的身子被结结实实地搂在自己怀里，胳膊还环住自己的脖子，不自觉地引诱自己为他着迷，而提博尔特知道这个传说最后的结局是什么，他也确实无法在茂丘西奥面前维持理智。想到这点，提博尔特烦躁不堪，打断了茂丘西奥的歌声，将它们全部堵在一个吻里，亲昵的像对恋人，没有血也没有撕咬，难得的平和。

“我……都听说了，你表妹后来偷偷告诉我了……”茂丘西奥抵着提博尔特的额头对他说，鼻尖都要蹭上他的，醉熏熏地舌头开始打结，“想要我的人多了去了，每一个人你都要去捅个对穿吗？”被无情拆穿的提博尔特本来应该生气的，但醉了讲话软绵绵的茂丘西奥让他实在气不起来，而且自己也不知道为什么当时下意识的暴怒。他们甚至可以说是关系恶劣，关于茂丘西奥的事情总能让提博尔特无法冷静，或许是占有欲作祟或许是他们的关系确实比他们自己想象中的还要复杂。可能总有一天他还是会亲手杀了这个小疯子神经病，但不是今天，至少不是现在。


End file.
